List of Transformers: Robots in Disguise characters
A list of characters from the 2000 anime series Transformers: Robots in Disguise. Autobots (Cybertrons) Commanders Optimus Prime Leader of the Autobots, bearer of the Matrix and brother to Ultra Magnus, Optimus Prime (Fire Convoy) transforms into a firetruck. The forward portion of the truck transforms into Prime himself, while the rear portion can form a mobile weapons platform/communications array/recharging station, or combine with Prime as additional armor and weapons in Super Mode (Super Fire Convoy). He is able to change the ladder of his fire truck mode into a powerful shoulder-mounted cannon, firing extremely cold jets of water in an attack he calls the Blizzard Storm. Additionally in Super Mode Optimus Prime could fire "Pulse Cannons" from his rotatable ears and later on missiles stored inside the inner racking of his super mode's firetruck ladder. Furthermore the sirens on his back in Robot mode are able to fire energy (as seen in episode 1) for the Blaze Blaster attack. Optimus also possessed a laser pistol in his regular mode. Voiced by Neil Kaplan and by Satoshi Hashimoto Ultra Magnus The first new character to bear the name of Ultra Magnus since the G1 original. He was known as God Magnus in the Japanese 2000 line, Transformers: Car Robots. God Magnus owed his name and alternate mode to Ultra Magnus (and also to Godbomber, an earlier character from the G1 "Super-God Masterforce" anime, who disassembled to form armor for his Prime-styled partner, Ginrai), so when the series was released in the US, the name change was obvious, and Ultra Magnus returned to TV screens for the first time since the G1 series. Ultra Magnus transforms into a car carrier capable of transporting other Autobots such as the Autobot Brothers. In addition to his remarkable strength and fighting ability, he is armed with the "Blue Bolts" - a variable-configuration weapon of immense destructive power, it could configure between a laser cannon, a gatling gun and a dual armed laser cannon and gatling gun weapon. Ultra Magnus also had small missiles in his white wrist sections he used occasionally. His back-mounted repack allows for periods of flight. Voiced by Kim Strauss and by Takashi Matsuyama Omega Prime When his brother, Optimus Prime, was chosen to carry the Matrix, Ultra Magnus felt passed over, and was left carrying a grudge against his brother that eventually exploded into violence when he arrived on Earth with the intention of taking what he believed was rightfully his- by force, if necessary.TRANSFORMERS ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Returns! Hasbro Launches Product Line Based on Original '80s Theme; Fox Kids Series to Debut September 8th. Business Wire September 5, 2001 Severely injuring Prime, who refused to fight back, Magnus tracked him to a desert island, where he pretended to offer him the hand of friendship, only to attempt to absorb the Matrix for himself, forcing the brothers into the combined form of Omega Prime (God Fire Convoy). Through this link, Magnus was also able to channel the power of the Matrix, which he used to supercharge the Autobot Brothers into newly-colored forms. Although Magnus remained a free agent, refusing to take orders from his brother, his animosity dwindled and he frequently helped the Autobots by combining with Prime to battle the Predacons and Decepticons. Despite being present in the battle against Galvatron at Earth's core, it is never officially stated what happens to him after Omega Prime triumphs, he can be seen riding atop Fortress Maximus in shipping the detained Predacons and Decepticons to an asteroid prison colony. Note that in Car Robots, there is not one singular Matrix, but multiple ones, each held by high-ranking Autobot commanders. Magnus already possesses a Matrix, and simply seeks to steal the power of Fire Convoy's to increase his own (the overspill of energy resulting in the supercharging of the Autobot Brothers). Voiced by Daniel Riordan Autobots Brothers (3 Autobot Brothers) X-Brawn The eldest of the three Autobot Brothers. X-Brawn (Wildride) loves extremes and can handle any type of environment, from desert to blizzard, and can traverse some of the toughest terrain. He lives for the thrill, and can often be found climbing the tallest towers in the city in car mode, using his winch to pull himself up the buildings. He is a martial arts master, and has enormous strength in his left arm, which he uses to execute lariats (a pro-wrestling maneuverer) on his Predacon opposition. X-Brawn is a bot of few words, but is very reliable. When Optimus Prime's brother, Ultra Magnus, came to Earth and forced Prime into a combination that allowed him to share the power of the Matrix, Magnus's link to the Matrix resulted in him inadvertently channeling its energy in the midst of a battle. That energy involved Prowl, Side Burn and X-Brawn, "supercharging" them into newly-colored, more powerful bodies. After a brief amount of training, Prowl and the others were soon able to control this new ability, shifting to "Supercharge Mode" when an extra power boost was needed in battle. Their supercharged modes afforded them no advantage in their final battle with Galvatron, however, as they were strung up and had their energy drained by the villain, until Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus challenged him to a final battle at the Earth's core, and defeated the villain. Voiced by Bob Joles and by Masahiro Shibahara Prowl The middle sibling of the three Autobot Brothers. Competent and loyal, Prowl (Mach Alert) is Optimus Prime's trusted right-hand man. He possesses a sharp, tactical mind which makes him very quick to assess situations. Prowl is equipped with jet boosters in car mode, which allows him to give chase with remarkable speed; the boosters can also be used as weapons when in robot mode. Prowl takes his role as an enforcer of the law seriously, and is very conscientious about rules and regulations—something that his fellow Autobots often experience. Prowl can use his electronic systems to jam radios or hack into systems, and his ultra-sensitive scanners can detect the hum of an enemy circuit from clear across a city, and he won't give up until he's got his man. In his role posing as an ordinary human police car, Prowl has become a model officer dedicated to the preservation of law and order - even when it occasionally conflicts with his duties as an Autobot. He's constantly on Side Burn's back for his habit of stalking red sports cars, and he thinks that the veteran X-Brawn should try to set a better example for their younger teammate. With the appearance of Megatron's forces on Earth, Prowl was forced to emerge from hiding alongside his brothers, X-Brawn and Side Burn, to engage the villains in a series of battles. As the most level-headed of the Autobot Brothers due to his police training, he was the one who rarely got himself involved in solo battles, instead fighting as part of a team for maximum effect. Prowl's authoritarian attitude shapes much of who he is and what he does - he spent a lot of time keeping Side Burn in line, often catching him breaking the rules of the road in his pursuits of red sports cars, and imparted those same rules to Tow-Line, who followed them with even greater zeal than Prowl himself. So entrenched in his role as a police car, Prowl at one point was even unwilling to disguise his "uniform" so that he could save Side Burn from a Decepticon trap. When Optimus Prime's brother, Ultra Magnus, came to Earth and forced Prime into a combination that allowed him to share the power of the Matrix, Magnus's link to the Matrix resulted in him inadvertently channeling its energy in the midst of a battle. That energy involved Prowl, Side Burn and X-Brawn, "supercharging" them into newly-colored, more powerful bodies. After a brief amount of training, Prowl and the others were soon able to control this new ability, shifting to "Supercharge Mode" when an extra power boost was needed in battle. Their supercharged modes afforded them no advantage in their final battle with Galvatron, however, as they were strung up and had their energy drained by the villain, until Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus challenged him to a final battle at the Earth's core, and defeated the villain. Voiced by Wankus and by Takayuki Kondo Side Burn The youngest and fastest of the Autobot Brothers, Side Burn (Speedbreaker) rockets down highways in his Dodge Viper mode for fun, in pursuit of an enemy - or chasing after his latest flame. Because that's Side Burn's greatest weakness: the ladies. Every time he sees a little red sports car, he's falls in love all over again, but can't seem to comprehend that Earth cars aren't alive. Despite his flaws, he is a courageous and sympathetic Autobot, always ready to defend those whom he cares about. He also displays a sense of humor, something he thinks his older siblings lack. Voiced by Wally Wingert and by Punch UFO Team Bullet Train (Team Shinkansen) This trio of Autobots is composed of cheerful junior member, Midnight Express (J4), battle-ready Rapid Run (J7), and their courteous commander, Railspike (J5). There's not a lot they can't handle on their own, but when the situation demands extra firepower, the team can combine into the mighty Rail Racer. Railspike Railspike (J5) is the grizzled leader of the Team Bullet Train. He is courageous and polite, and his intelligence makes him akin to any battlefield situation. He tends to act as a peacekeeper when tempers get out of hand. Despite his apparent age, Railspike is still able to take on his enemies with incredible efficiency and skill. Railspike transforms to a 500 Series Shinkansen Nozomi bullet train engine. He is equipped with rocket launchers in his shoulders, and is capable of generating ultrasonic waves, powerful enough to take down his targets in one hit. He also fires Reflector Mines which can send an opponents attack right back at them. He forms the upper body, arms and head of Rail Racer. Voiced by Mike Reynolds and by Shōji Izumi Rapid Run Rapid Run (J7) is eager, enthusiastic, and proud. He is a remarkable warrior, often taking on multiple foes with unrelenting courage (though this could be attributed to his hot-headed attitude). He is very competitive and likes to think of Team Bullet Train as the Autobot's elite force, and of himself as the fastest of all the Autobots. Rapid Run can change to a 700 Series Shinkansen Rail Star bullet train engine. He is armed with a grenade launcher, and can fire large, powerful missiles from his Deflector Shield, which deflects attacks. He forms the lower body and back of Rail Racer. Voiced by Keith Diamond and by Eiji Takemoto Midnight Express Midnight Express (J4) is the youngest of the three members in the bullet train team. He is cheerful, friendly and eternally upbeat in the company of his friends, but harsh in the presence of enemies. Midnight Express transforms to an E4 Series Shinkansen bullet train engine. He is equipped with high temperature missiles, and his shoulders can generate shearing blades of solid light, capable of slicing giant icebergs in two. He has high strength and endurance in cold weather, but is less efficient in warmer environments. He transforms into the legs of Rail Racer. Voiced by David Lodge and by Naomi Matamura Rail Racer Rail Racer (JRX, short for "Japanese Rail Express") is the combined form of Team Bullet Train. Spy Changers A team of six Autobot espionage specialists. The team can drive over any surface, even water, in defiance of gravity, and have optical camouflage powers that render them invisible at will. Despite their radically different personalities, the Spy Changers are a perfectly functioning unit, often relying heavily on teamwork tactics. Hot Shot Hot Shot (Artfire) is the leader of the Spy Changers. He comes across as gruff, almost rude, in his role as commander, but this is really a result of his strong concern for his subordinates. He is a personal friend of Optimus Prime, whom he has served under for millions of years. Hot Shot is armed with an adjustable fire blaster gun, which can be focused to a narrow beam or spray fire in a wide angle. An interesting point of trivia; in Car Robots, Artfire is referred to as a relative of Fire Convoy. Voiced by Michael McConnohie and by Eiji Takemoto R.E.V. R.E.V. (Race Exertion Vehicle, he is often simply called "Rev") (Eagle Killer) is the Spy Changer's tactical officer, and Hot Shot's right-hand man. Given his voice, he is the oldest of the Spy Changers, but this does not seem to impede his performance in any way. R.E.V. has excellent jumping prowess, and can spring from building to building in urbanized areas. He's armed with a shotgun. Voiced by Steve Kramer and by Kizatomi Nimura Crosswise Crosswise (X-Car) is the Autobots' science officer. His specialty is space engineering, but he also has a hand in developing new machinery, and often helps out with the maintenance of his teammates. Crosswise is armed with an anti-gravity gun, which causes the targets it hits to rise in the air. Voiced by Dan Woren and by Junichi Miura W.A.R.S. W.A.R.S. (Wars) is one of the few pro-war Autobots, a bold and daring warrior whose violent actions frighten and appal friend and enemy alike. He is equipped with heavy armor and a machine gun, which he's firing all but constantly. (W.A.R.S. stands for Wicked Attack Recon Sportscar) Voiced by Steven Blum and by Riki Kitazawa Ironhide Ironhide (Ox) is one of the younger members of the Spy Changers, yet is a battlefield veteran with incredible strength. He's normally very peaceful, but can be incredibly irascible at times, he often takes out his frustration on Predacons or Decepticons. He doesn't like to be told what to do. Ironhide is a transports expert and wields a shockwave rifle. Voiced by Michael McConnohie and by Eisuke Yorita Mirage Mirage (Counter Arrow) is one of the most unenthusiastic Autobots - he's unsure of the Autobot cause, and can't be fully trusted. But despite his doubts, Mirage is a very valuable soldier - he carries out various functions, from bodyguard duty to espionage, all of them with excellent results. Mirage is the fastest of the Spy Changers, and an excellent marksman. He is armed with a laser sniper rifle. Voiced by Wally Wingert and by Ryō Naitō Skid-Z When this eager soldier arrived from Cybertron, Skid-Z (Indy Heat) selected the race car of Augie Cahnay to be his vehicle mode, but also wound up absorbing Cahnay's psychotropic energy, which had saturated the vehicle, leaving him compelled to enter any race he could find. Voiced by Michael Lindsay and by Hitoshi Nishimura Tow-Line Working undercover as a tow truck, Tow-Line (Wrecker Hook) has learned the rules of the road, and now lives by them, punishing any infraction, large or small, and even if a fellow Autobot is responsible. He is well known for the phrase "No parking means no parking!" He's responsible for traffic riot control, and can use his powerful hook to lift and carry anything from a bike to a bullet train. Voiced by Lex Lang and by Masami Iwasaki Build Team As the engineers who built the Global Spacebridge tunnel system that transports the Autobots around Earth, the Build Team (Build Masters) always wanted to see action on the front lines, and thanks to Optimus Prime, they got their chance. The team is capable of combining into Landfill in various configurations. Wedge Wedge (Build Boy) is the young leader of the Build Team. Unrefined and reckless, he sometimes makes mistakes owing to his youth, but with the help of his friends and the acquisition of plenty of experience, he is maturing into a capable leader. Wedge appears to have an almost limitless energy reserve. He wields a double-barrelled beam gun. Voiced by Michael Reisz and by Yukiko Tamaki Heavy Load Heavyload (Build Typhoon) has the greatest strength and the thickest armour of the Build Team. Being well versed in all sorts of fighting techniques, he is also Wedge's martial arts instructor. He acts as Wedge's personal aide, and is prepared to lay down his life to follow his leader's orders. Voiced by Daran Norris and by Yoshikazu Nagano Hightower An expert marksman, Hightower (Build Cyclone) is second to none when it comes to using firearms. He acts as Wedge's personal bodyguard. Wedge's recklessness can leave him at a loss, but he dispenses frank advice even while staunchly supporting his leader. Hightower has deep trust from his teammates. Voiced by Keith Anthony and by Masami Iwasaki Grimlock Grimlock (Build Hurricane), the Build Team's second-in-command, has a really sunny disposition. Calmly and coolly, he judges the progress of a battle, then provides appropriate advice to Wedge and his other teammates. Grimlock is often deep in thoughts, pondering how best to pass on to Wedge his experience on numerous battlefields. Voiced by Tom Wyner and by Hiroki Takahashi Landfill Landfill (Build King) is the combined form of the Build Team. Fortress Maximus Fortress Maximus (Brave Maximus) was hidden on Earth in order to protect the planet—it is often assumed that he was sent to prevent the potent energy within burgeoning mankind from falling into twisted hands—slumbered beneath its surface, with the assorted keys to his re-awakening scattered across the globe - the component pieces known as the O-Parts were concealed within ancient structures, the Orb of Sigma within a subterranean pyramid, and Cerebros, the power key of Maximus, within a South American temple, all presumably done with the aid of the early civilisations responsible for the constructions. At some undefined point, a group of six Autobots were sent to Earth to reactivate him, but when their ship crashed, they joined Maximus in stasis, until the emergence of Megatron and Optimus Prime's forces. His Headmaster component is known simply as The Emissary (Brave in Japan), while Cerebros is here the name of the Emissary's Headmaster (known as Plasma in Japan), the smallest component of the toy. Interestingly, rather than being portrayed as human/Nebulon-sized in the animated series, Cerebros was the size of a normal Transformer, making Brave Maximus civilizations far, far larger than his American predecessors. Although he kept his agenda secret, Megatron had actually come to Earth in order to reactivate Fortress Maximus, and to that end, he kidnapped noted archaeologist Doctor Kenneth Onishi, who had detected energy emanations from Maximus beneath his city, and had mapped the location of the O-Parts. Kept comatose, a resistant Onishi's mind was read by Megatron in hopes of learning the location of the O-Parts, while the Autobots had a microchip gifted to Onishi's son, Koji, to guide them. The first of the O-Parts was located within the Cave of the Dragon, and a second was later found. Some time later, when the hapless Predacon Sky-Byte held a tower of humans hostage, he was able to bluff the Autobots into suggesting their O-Parts as ransom, completely unaware as to what the components truly were. The plan resulted in failure, and soon after, the Autobots discovered Fortress Maximus's body buried beneath the city, bringing it to the surface and hiding it from their enemies. With the help of the liberated Doctor Onishi, the remaining five O-Parts were quickly recovered by the Autobots despite Predacon and Decepticon interference. United, the seven O-Parts formed a map that led to the Orb of Sigma, which then merged with the O-Parts to lead the Autobots to Cerebros. Unfortunately, the Decepticons successfully captured Cerebros, and Scourge was able to use the part of his programming that was Optimus Prime's to command him to activate Fortress Maximus. Summoning forth the city's transforming master computer, the Emissary, Cerebros became its head, then it in turn became Maximus's head, but the giant Transformer immediately began rampaging out of Scourge's control until Koji commanded it to stop, and Maximus once again disappeared beneath the Earth, leaving behind Cerebros in Decepticon hands. It soon became apparent that, in his assignment as protector of Earth, Maximus had been harmonically keyed to obey commands from human beings, specifically pure, innocent ones such as children. With this information, Scourge used the part of his bio-signature that was human to briefly control Maximus until a mass of human children overrode his control. The Decepticons then kidnapped Koji's friend, Carl, and used him to control Maximus, but the plan failed when Scourge then turned Maximus on Galvatron (an upgraded incarnation of Megatron). With Cerebros finally in Autobot hands and the way to control Fortress Maximus fully understood, the Autobots countered an attack by the Decepticons by activating Maximus, who engaged Galvatron in battle and almost had him defeated(Fortress Maximused destroyed Galvatron's spaceship during the course of this battle which Galvatron combined with and Galvatron was thus severely damaged when Fortress Maximus obliterated the ship with his firepower), until he used his power-draining abilities to sap Maximus's strength, using it to boost his own. While Omega Prime (Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus combined) challenged the empowered Galvatron to a battle at the Earth's core, Koji had children all around the world send their hope and energy to Fortress Maximus, who channelled it to Omega Prime in the form of the mighty Matrix Blade, with which Prime defeated Galvatron channeled. Maximus, along with Ultra Magnus, subsequently transported Galvatron and his troops away from Earth for imprisonment. Voiced by Steve Blum, Steve Kramer (as Cerebros) and by Masayuki Kiyama Predacons The Predacons (Destrongers) are an elite group of cyber-animal Transformers of unknown origins who are in search for the ultimate power. Megatron/Galvatron Megatron (Gigatron) is the merciless leader of the Predacons, including Sky-Byte, Slapper, Darkscream and Gas Skunk, in Transformers: Robots in Disguise. Having wrought destruction across most of the universe, Megatron has now turned his attention to Earth and the energy it is rich in, as well as having a hidden agenda - to obtain the power of Fortress Maximus. To this end, he kidnaps energy expert Doctor Kenneth Onishi, who had previously uncovered many of the keys to unlocking Maximus's power. Megatron's own great power is evidenced by his six-mode transformation - robot, bat (Gigabat), twin-headed dragon (GigaDragon), jet (GigaJet), car (GigaFormula) and claw (GigaHand). Each form has its own different capabilities, making Megatron a very unstable and unpredictable fighter. In Car Robots, each mode has its own personality, voice, and behavior patterns. Some time into the campaign on Earth, Megatron sought to bolster his forces, locating six Autobot protoforms in a crashed Cybertronian spaceship, bestowing them with military vehicle modes and corrupting them with his own Spark energy, creating the Decepticons. However, their leader, Scourge, happened to scan Optimus Prime along with the tanker that would form his alternate mode, and as a result became something of an "evil clone" of Prime, whose cruelty and cunning eventually extended to plotting against Megatron. In the pursuit of his greater agenda, Megatron began seeking the mysterious O-Parts, which led to the Orb of Sigma, in a subterranean pyramid. The orb would lead to Cerebros, the power key to the huge Autobot battle station, Fortress Maximus, who, it was revealed, he had actually come to Earth to obtain. When Megatron was buried in the ruins of the pyramid following a failed attempt to steal the orb from the Autobots, he underwent his most startling transformation of all, as the energies of the pyramid resurrected him as the vampiric Galvatron (Devil Gigatron), able to enhance his own strength by draining the life energy from others. In addition to retaining his original six transformations (now re-dubbed DevilBat, DevilDragon, DevilJet, DevilFormula and DevilHand), Galvatron can now assume four new modes - a pteranodon (Devilnodon), a griffin (DevilSaurer), a mammoth (DevilMammoth) and a hydrofoil (DevilCruiser). Now considering himself reborn, Galvatron possessed the ability to drain energy from other beings - Slapper, Darkscream and Gas Skunk were his first victims, but Fortress Maximus, Earth's children and Omega Prime would soon feel this deadly power too. Towards the end of his final battle against the Autobots, Galvatron absorbed energy from children all around the world in order to recharge himself, in doing so, he discovered that the energy source within humans could be used to his advantage. Thus he turned his attention to using said energy to conquer all in his path- combined with the added power of Fortress Maximus, he would be unstoppable. Thankfully, Prime was able to defeat him with the gathered energy of Earth's children, courtesy of Fortress Maximus, and he was sent back to Cybertron for imprisonment. Voiced by Daniel Riordan and by Yōichi Kobiyama Sky-Byte In some ways, Sky-Byte (Gelshark) is one of the central characters on the show. All he wants is for Megatron to see him as the loyal and dependable warrior that he really is, and he goes to great lengths to prove his resourcefulness to him. Although heralded as one of the mightiest Predacon warriors, Sky-Byte has summarily failed to live up to his hype during Megatron's campaign on Earth. Unfortunately for Sky-Byte, things seldom turn out as he has planned them - if it isn't the Autobots who thwart his plans, it is the three fools he has under him. And then there's the new threat, Scourge; that ingratiating newcomer who tries to assume his place as Megatron's second-in-command. In spite of the disgraces he has to endure in the cartoon, Sky-Byte is one of the most feared and respected Predacon warriors. He's a merciless warrior in battle - in shark mode his powerful jaws can tear through an armored tank, and the anchor arm on his left side can crush even the thickest, strongest wall like a microchip in the jaws of a shark. He is shown to have a brilliant tactical mind as in one episode he caught Optimus Prime underwater and narrowly lost in an underwater battle to Prime. As the series goes on he's more shown as a bumbler with a kind heart, rather than a brutal tactician. After Galvatrons defeat the trio, Sky-Byte ponders his fate, as he is still on earth. Skybyte is shown swimming and singing happily as the series ends. His fierce outer appearance aside, there is also a softer side to Sky-Byte - he's an intellectual with great love of poetry. He also sings a song while in a good mood about himself. The toy is a repaint of transmetal 2 Cybershark from Beast Wars. Voiced by Peter Spellos and by Konta Predacon Trio The three members of the Predacon ground force are specialized for combat in water, air and on land, and they can't cut it in any of them. They try their best, but their most admirable quality is that they're good for a laugh. Each member of the team fires the Right, Left and Center Lasers (respectively) to combine into one mighty attack. The toys are repaints of Beast Wars Spittor, Stink Bomb and Nightglider (respectively). Slapper Slapper (Gusher) is one of the Predacon foot soldiers under Sky-Byte's command and, although its not saying much, is probably the most competent of the Predacon Trio. Slapper seems to be portrayed as Skybytes right hand man. In beast mode, Slapper can leap remarkable distances in a single bound. He can use his long tongue like a whip, dexterously wrapping it around his enemies' weapons to snatch them away. In robot mode, the tongue detaches to be wielded as a weapon. He also has a camouflaged extendible grabber claw which can tear through the hull of a battleship. Slapper has also proven himself to be a supremely competent hacker, able to infiltrate even heavily protected systems. Slapper has a tendency to speak his mind without thinking, often earning his superiors' disapproval. Slapper does tend to be gullible, as he believed Sideburn when he tells him, the he was once a tricycle that fell for a red tricycle. Transforms into a frog. His tongue is over long and he attacks with his Right Laser in robot mode. In Car Robots, he speaks in Kansai dialect. Voiced by Peter Lurie and by Ryō Naitō Gas Skunk Gas Skunk (Gaskunk) is one of the three foot soldiers under Sky-Byte's command. He is snobbish and conceited, traits that are possibly a response to others' treatment of him - being a skunk, most individuals tend to keep a distance from him. Gas Skunk is an expert in demolitions operations and is also something of a technical specialist; able to cobble together intricate devices from the barest of essentials. He can fire time bombs from his right shoulder and emit a gas from his mouth that, if inhaled, causes uncontrollable laughter. In beast mode he can also emit his Death Skunk Attack; which fires a cloud of acid. In robot mode he fired a Left Laser from his left shoulder. He relies on his serrated tail for close range combat. In Car Robots, he speaks in effeminate Japanese. Gas Skunk was named the 15th top unfortunately named Transformer by Topless Robots. Voiced by Jerry DeCapua and by Norio Imamura Dark Scream Darkscream (Guildor) is one of the Predacon soldiers under Sky-Byte's command. Rather flamboyant, he loves to show off his fencing skills. He has an all-absorbent fascination with samurai and swashbuckler dramas. Dark Scream is a fairly competent swordsman (though he often boasts his expertise) and can slice through most alloys with one stroke of the serrated Energon sword hidden in his tail. Nocturnal by nature, he has no trouble with all-night missions. Can virtually escape detection - he emits an electromagnetic cloaking field, is soundless in flight, and disappears in subdued light and shadows. His "Center laser" also has freezing properties. Transforms into a Japanese giant flying squirrel. In Car Robots, he speaks in feudal "de gozaru" style Japanese. Voiced by Steven Blum and by Hiroki Takahashi Decepticons In an attempt to bolster their numbers, the Predacons stole six Autobot protoforms. With their forms taken from vehicles found at a nearby airfield, and their personalities corrupted by Megatron's evil influence, they were given the title of Decepticons (Combatrons). Scourge Scourge (Black Convoy), as he came to be named, was one of a crew of six Autobots sent to Earth to reactivate the legendary Autobot battle fortress, Fortress Maximus. As leader, Scourge was equipped with the ability to detect the unique energy signatures of the O-Parts, the Cybertronian components that held the key to Maximus's awakening - but he was never given the opportunity to use that ability in the service of the Autobots. With all six members of the crew held in stasis pods in protoform state through the long journey, their craft malfunctioned and crashed on Earth in the mid-20th century, and the Autobots joined Maximus in slumber. In the present time, archaeologist and energy expert Doctor Kenneth Onishi's research eventually led him to the various links in the chain of Fortress Maximus - he located the fortress itself beneath Earth's surface, mapped the location of the O-Parts, and discovered the location of the crashed Autobot spaceship. However, when the evil Megatron came to Earth with the intent of harnessing Maximus's power, he captured Onishi, and through mental scans, discerned the location of the Autobots' ship. Stealing the six protoforms, Megatron took them to a nearby military base to scan vehicle modes for them, infusing them with a part of his own spark energy to turn them to the side of evil. The first five became the Decepticons, but when Megatron targeted a tanker truck to scan as the alternate mode of the final protoform, Optimus Prime leaped into action in order to save the truck's human driver, and as a result, the tanker, Prime and the human were all scanned. With an infusion of Megatron's spark energy to complete the concoction, Scourge was born, emerging from his pod as a dark twin of Optimus Prime, who proved that Megatron's programming had over-ridden any Autobot goodness within him. Appointed leader of the new Decepticons, he quickly established himself as a force to be reckoned with. After leading a series of missions that were brutal but unsuccessful, and constantly but vainly urged by Optimus Prime to search for the true Autobot nature within himself, Scourge developed a fierce independent streak, steadily growing more and more revolted at being in the service of Megatron. When Fortress Maximus was discovered buried beneath Metro City, exposure to his energies began to reawaken memories the original mission Scourge had been programmed with, and as the run began to locate the O-Parts, Scourge rediscovered his ability to sense them. Holding one in his hand, his mission was now clear to Scourge - but unfortunately, Megatron's reprogamming added a distinctly more power-hungry bend to it, as Scourge now sought to activate Fortress Maximus and use it himself to conquer the galaxy. Successfully capturing Cerebros, the power key to Fortress Maximus, Scourge used the part of his programming that was Optimus Prime's to dupe the robot into activating Maximus, but the giant robot ran amok until the Autobots' human ally, Koji was able to stop it. Realizing that humans could control Maximus, Scourge then amplified the human part of his bio-signature and succeeded in taking control of him, until he was overridden by a large group of human children. Seeking to use Koji himself for the process, a case of mistaken identity resulted in the Decepticons capturing his best friend, Karl, instead, but when Karl proved able to activate Fortress Maximus, Scourge dropped his facade of loyalty and ordered Maximus to destroy Galvatron (Megatron's new form). The failure of this plan brought about a punishment most severe - Scourge and the Decepticons had their autonomy stripped by Galvatron, turned once again into loyal servants so dedicated to Galvatron that they continued to do his will even after he attempted to kill them as a belated punishment. With Galvatron's defeat, Scourge was captured and taken back to Cybertron for imprisonment with the other villains. The popularity of his now-famous black, gray and teal color scheme spawned a series of other "evil Prime" figures that were repaints of other Optimus Prime toys, beginning with a new incarnation of Scourge himself, a re-decoed version of the 1994 "Laser Optimus Prime" figure. Other similar repaints have since been given the name Nemesis Prime, although the first, from Transformers: Armada was indeed named Scourge in Japan, who was followed in 2004 by a Japanese exclusive re-colored 'model-kit' of Grand Convoy (Energon Optimus Prime) in the Superlink line, named "Grand Scourge". Voiced by Barry Stigler in and by Taiten Kusunoki Commandos This team comprised the rest of the Autobot mission sent to reactivate Fortress Maximus. Together, they possess the ability to combine into one mighty robot, Ruination, with each of the four smaller members able to form any limb, rather than assuming the fixed configuration of the animated and comic book incarnations G1 predecessor. Movor and Ro-Tor can form arms to give Ruination flight powers, while Armorhide and Rollbar give extra physical power in the role. Ruination's weapons are a combination of all the team's individual guns, and can level a city with their power. These five robots actually began life as Autobots, sent to Earth along with a sixth to lead them in a mission to reactivate the legendary Autobot battle station known as Fortress Maximus. However, their craft malfunctioned and crashed, and the six Autobots were entombed in protoform state, joining Fortress Maximus in slumber until their ship was unearthed by Megatron and his Predacons. Absconding with the Autobot protoforms right under Optimus Prime's nose, Megatron took them to a nearby military base, intending to scan alternate modes for them. Mega-Octane was the first to be reactivated, infused with a portion of Megatron's own spark energy to create the first of a new breed of Transformer that Megatron dubbed the "Decepticons." The other four members of the team followed, and eventually the sixth, Scourge, who took leadership of the team from Mega-Octane with a show of force. The Commandos (Combatrons), as they were named, (maintaining the team's original name of the Combatrons in'' Car Robots ), soon demonstrated their skills by blowing up dams across the country, debuting their combining abilities against Rail Racer and later attempting to harness the energies of a volcano on Montrose Island. As part of a string of failed attempts to locate the Autobots' hidden base, Movor was launched into orbit to track Side Burn from space, and the Decepticons then pretended to have reverted to their original Autobot selves in an effort to make the Autobots take them in. Later, Decepticon corruption of the Autobots' global spacebridge led Ruination into conflict with Landfill. It soon became apparent that Scourge sought to overthrow Megatron's leadership, and the discovery of Fortress Maximus, buried beneath the Earth's surface accelerated the process as exposure to his energies, and those of the O-Parts - the keys to Maximus's resurrection - awoke memories of Scourge's original mission. His new Decepticon programming turned it on its head, however, as he now wished to command Maximus's power for his own, and soon had the Commandos thinking the same way, conspiring with Mega-Octane to get Cerebros, the power key of Fortress Maximus, under his control. As a series of chases to acquire control of Maximus began, Scourge eventually revealed his treachery by trying to have the giant attack Galvatron (Megatron, in a new form), only for the plan to fail. In retribution, Galvatron again brainwashed the Decepticons, turning them back into his loyal servants, who followed him so completely that they were even willing to take his orders after he attempted to killed them as a belated punishment. With Galvatron's defeat, the Decepticons and Predacons were all taken back to Cybertron for imprisonment. The Commandos are a redeco of the original 1986 '''Combaticons' figures. Mega-Octane Mega-Octane (Dolrailer) is the cool, calculating leader of the Combiners. He is cruel and unfair, and uses his four subordinates as if they were his own limbs - he expects them to carry out his orders without question, and he has no tolerance with delays or mistakes. He is somewhat envious of Scourge, who snatched leadership of the Commandos directly from him. In missile trailer mode, Mega-Octane can launch missiles with a range of . In robot mode, he carries a laser rifle. He can also transform into a combat station and perform maintenance on his teammates. He forms the torso and head of Ruination. Voiced by Bob Papenbrook and by Holly Kaneko Armorhide Armorhide (Dangar) specializes in desert warfare, and his body camouflage can fool most Autobots' photoreceptors. Unfortunately, his loud boasting and eagerness to scrap Autobots often reveal his position. Armorhide isn't too bright, he is described as a "Half-track mind" by fellow Commandos. In tank mode, Armorhide can reach speeds of and has a range of . His turret-mounted gun shoots a shell up to a distance of with powerful force. Armorhide combines with his fellow Combiners to form the giant robot Ruination. Voiced by Richard Epcar and by Takayuki Kondo Movor Movor (Shuttler) transforms into a combat space-shuttle, and is capable of achieving planetary orbit under his own power. He carries detection equipment so he can search for Autobots from orbit, and is equipped with a powerful, long-range x-ray laser that allows him to attack them from that distance. He is somewhat pompous about his abilities, something which irritates his teammates. Movor has excellent heat-resistance. He combines with his fellow Combiners to form the giant robot Ruination. Voiced by Robert Axelrod and by Hidenori Konda in Rollbar Rollbar (Greejeeper) specializes in hand-to-hand combat. He is a skilled practiser of Crystallocution - the Cybertronic martial art of defeating an opponent by attacking his metal fracture points. He's also very interested in Earthen martial arts. Although described as "All-terrain terror", Rollbar prefers Arctic environments, and likes fighting on rainy days. He combines with his fellow Combiners to form the giant robot Ruination. Rollbar has a sarcastic sense of humour, which often shines through both amongst his team and when facing Autobots. Voiced By Michael Lindsay and by Riki Kitazawa Ro-Tor Ro-Tor (Hepter) is responsible for reconnaissance. He isn't particularly fast in helicopter mode, but he has a tight turning radius and fantastic manoeuvrability. In addition he's almost soundless in flight, which allows him to sneak up on hapless Autobots and attack them from above. Ro-Tor likes to practice acrobatic flying in his free time. Ro-Tor combines with his fellow Combiners to form the giant robot Ruination. Voiced by Neil Kaplan and by Masao Harada Ruination They combine to form Ruination (Valdigus). A powerful foe, Ruination often followed Scourge's plans. Valdigus's info card also stated that he gains his energy from Coffee-milk. Voiced by Bob Papenbrook and by Holly Kaneko Others Koji Onishi Son of Doctor Kenneth Onishi, Koji (Yūki Ōnishi) allied himself with the Autobots after his father was kidnapped by Megatron, offering them advice and knowledge about Earth. A bright child, Koji has learned a lot about archeology from his father, though he possesses no special powers, beyond a startling knack for being right where he needs to be, in the middle of coincidental Predacon attacks. When Dr. Onishi was freed from Megatron's clutches, it seemed Koji's role in the Transformer war was over, until he found himself able to control Fortress Maximus. Voiced by Jason Spisak and by Akiko Kimura Dr. Onishi Doctor Kenneth Onishi (Daichi Ōnishi) Voiced by Kirk Thornton T-Ai T-Ai (Ai) - her name being an abbreviated form of "Tactical Artificial Intelligence" - is the sentient computer program which runs the day-to-day operations of the Autobots' base, manning and directing the Global Spacebridge and activating Battle Protocols, selecting suitable members for the mission at hand. She is reportedly the "daughter" of the Teletraan I computer system of the RiD universe. What exactly this means is unknown. She keeps tabs on events across Earth, coordinates Autobot forces across the globe, maintains the elaborate Space Bridge network, and generally keeps things running smoothly at the base (or as smoothly as possible considering the variety of odd personalities that make up the Autobot ranks). To interact with other beings, T-Ai manifests herself as a holographic avatar resembling a young human girl in a maroon uniform, similar to that of a Japanese policewoman, which seems have caught the eye of Koji (who, in the Japanese version, is the only character to affectionately refer to her as "Ai-Chan"). She is an incredibly advanced computer that displays distinct emotions, self-awareness, a sense of humor, and -perhaps most notably- the ability to lose her patience. She is quick to verbally berate any Autobot found shirking their duties - usually Side Burn. Voiced by Sandy Fox and by Chieko Higuchi Kelly This hapless young woman doesn't get involved in the Transformers' battles on purpose - she just always seems to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. In addition to owning the disguised X-Brawn, she's also had her nerves frayed through Side Burn's constant pursuit of her red sports cars, and frequently goes off on vacations in an attempt to relax, only to have the Transformers wreck those, as well. Kelly (Junko) was in the tanker truck that was scanned by Scourge to form his alternate mode, and consequently, her human bio-signature was incorporated into Scourge's own. He was later able to use this bio-signature to control Fortress Maximus. Voiced by Philece Sampler and by Chieko Higuchi Carl Koji's best friend, Carl (Kenta) briefly captured by the Decepticons in a case of mistaken identity, who tried to use him to control Fortress Maximus. Voiced by Joshua Seth and by Mariko Nagahama Jenny Another of Koji's friends. Didn't believe that Carl could control Fortress Maximus, Jenny (Miki) is one of many that believed Sky-Byte was good after being "saved" by him. Voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey and by Mami Fukai Dorie Dutton A female news reporter who frequently covers the Transformers' battles. Voiced by Tifanie Christun and by Mariko Nagahama References Category:Lists of anime and manga characters Category:Lists of characters in Transformers